Digimon:The Next Generation Pt1
by FOXGEAR
Summary: Pt.1 to my 1st story.A new group of Digidestined are chosen to protect the Digiworld.READ & REVEIW!


Author's note:I,in no way,own Digimon or any other copywrited subject in my story.Keep in mind this is my first write and don't flame me,just give opinions.I also don't own DBZ.READ & REVEIW!

Chpt.1 Prolouge

In the digital world,the digidestined are the peacekeepers.There are new ones every few years.The new digidestined are soon to be chosen.Little do these new ones know that they will forever be changed. "Uh,where am I?"

A boy was surrounded by darkness.

"How did I get here?"

He looked down and saw he was still in his pajamas.

"Man it's stuffy in here.How do I get out?"

All of a sudden he heard a voice through the air,echoing as if he was in nothingness.

"What is your name child?"

He looked around for the owner of the voice,but it was just black.

M...My name is Tidas.Who are you?"

His voice drifted in the stale air.

"That is not importent.You are to be set with a task.Close your eyes,then open them."

He did as he was told,and a device was in front of him.

"This is a digivice.Soon you will meet with 4 other children with these.You shall go to the digiworld and meet with 5 digimon.you will lead them to protect the digiworld."

Tidas looked around confused.

"Digimon,digiworld?Please explain this before my head implodes."

"All in good time.For now,rest.You have a long journey ahead."

Then,Tidas saw only white,and he closed his eyes.

Chpt.2 Rude Awakening Tidas woke up and he was back in his room in his house...with a dirty sock on his nose.

"Oh god!KIRA!Mom,Kira put a sock on my nose again!"

"HE,HE,HE!You deserve it!"

Tidas looked down and Kira was on the floor laughing.

"Your getting it this time you hellspawn!"

"Mom!Tidas said a wordy dird!"

"Stop saying that,It's annoying!"

"Tidas,you know your not supposed to call your sister names."

His mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"If you don't move you'll be late for school."

"Mom,why do I need to go to summer school?It's bad enough that I have to go but there is no air conditioning and there are only a few other kids there."

"Well,If you didn't goof off last year,you wouldn't have to."

"But I only got a D and an F!How does that justify going there?"

"Tidas,if you don't stop I will home school you until actuall school goes back in!"

"Allright!God!"

Man,that was a weird dream.

"Mom,see you later.Oh!I forgot my wallet!"

He picked up his wallet and put it in his pocket,but pulled a thing out.

"Hey!It's that thing from my dream!It was real!"

"What was that Hon?"

"Nothing!Bye mom!"

Chpt.3 Mystery of the digivice

"Oh my god!It wasn't a dream!This thing looks cool though."

Note:The digivices look like the originals but edited a little.

It was red and covered in flame designs.All of a sudden an object appeared on it.

"Whoa,it looks like an egg."

The screen dimmed and he was at school.

"Hmm,I wonder who the other kids are?"

He walked into the classroom and 4 kids were sitting down and they introduced themselves.

Rikku:Age 13 Destiny:Age 13 Chris:Age 10 Auron:Age 15

The teacher had walked into the room.

"Hi,I'm Mrs.Breifs.I will be your teacher.I have a son named trunks,just in case anyone was wondering.Any questions?"

"So your son's name is Trunks Breifs?"

"(sigh)Yes it is.Any questions?No?Good,let's get started."

They wrote an essay about what they like about school and were told to print it up in the computer lab.

"Oh,the computer lab.How exciting.Well,let's get this done."

And the 5 of them walked to the computer lab.

Chpt.4 Welcome to the Digiworld

In the computer lab

"Well,let's print it up."

Tidas turned on the computer and heard a sound.He looked down and saw a light coming from his pocket.

"That Digi-thing is doing stuff again."

Tidas got it from his pocket and it was lit up with the egg.He looked around and saw everyone had one in their hand.

"What the hell?"

All of a sudden the computer screen lit up and the light blinded him.

"What's happening..."

He was cut off by the light and when he opened his eyes again he was in a grassland.

"Okay...what happened?"

He saw an egg in front of him and he picked it up.

"Let me guess...breakfast."

He heard a sound coming from it and it cracked open.

"Is it a chicken?"

"I'm not a chicken!I'm Flamemon!"

"Ahh!It talks!"

He dropped the egg and a red dinosaur like being came out.

"Hello,I'm Flamemon,pleased to meet you.What is your name?"

"M...My name is Tidas.Umm..I sort of need to find these other 4 kids...could you help?"

"Sure!I'll teleport you!"

"HUH?"

All of a sudden there was a rush of wind and they were standing in front of the others and 4 other strange things.

"Let me geuss...those things are like you?"

"Yes,we are Digimon,short for digital monsters.And this is the Digiworld."

"This is just getting weirder and weirder." 

Chpt.5 Introduction to mayhem

"Okay,let me get this straight,your Digimon and I'm in the Digital world?

"Yep!"

"Oh.Well that explains everything.Oh yeah,except for one thing.HOW THE HELL DID WE GET HERE?"

They all stared at him waiting for him to calm down when they heard,"WAZZA!".They turned around and there was a green being.

"Look.It's a pickle."Auron said sarcastically.

"I'm not a pickle!I'm a cucumber!I'm a cucumber!Please don't take me to the pickle farm,YEAH!"

Tidas fell down laughing and the green being ran yelling,"The goverment is coming!The government is coming!"

Tidas got up off the ground.

"I'm hungry.Do we have something to eat?"

"Ummm...I've got some food in my backpack."

1 Hour Later

"Mmmm...that was good!Allright.Let's check this place out."

"Not so fast!"A voice from behind them said.

"Huh?"

"I am Diablomon and you aren't welcome.Leave now."

"And what if we say no?"

"Then you will die."

"I'd like to see you try to kill us!"

"As you wish."

"Huh?"

"Rrrrr...ahhhhhhhhh!" 


End file.
